


Time to Play

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel paced a hand on Paul’s shoulder, urging him to sit down on the bed. Her hand trailed up to his neck and then his chin, which Rachel grabbed firmly. “You remember the word?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venusinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/gifts).



Rachel paced a hand on Paul’s shoulder, urging him to sit down on the bed. Her hand trailed up to his neck and then his chin, which Rachel grabbed firmly. “You remember the word?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Dyad.”

It gave Rachel a perverse little pleasure to use that word and Paul knew it too. “Undress and then lay down. I feel like having you give me a show before we start.”

She sat down in a chair directly across the bed, crossing one leg over the other. Rachel watched Paul intently while Paul pulled off his shirt, trousers, and finally pants. He lay on the bed without any hesitation and gripped his already half-hard cock.

“Now Paul I don’t have to tell you not to come. If you do there will be punishment.”

“Yes, Rachel.”

Paul’s voice hitched as he began to stroke his cock. He would speed up, stop, and then began again. It was the exact show Rachel had been hoping for—though a part of her did want Paul to slip up and make a mistake.

It was always fun to punish him.


End file.
